Yours Too
by MiiYuKira
Summary: My first ever published fic- I never understood why Kenshin's master remained single even after some serious hermitage in the mountains, so I wrote something just for fun :   Hope you guys like it!  Mostly OC.


Yours Too

'Frankly, I think that attitude's going to get him killed,' Yuki folded her arms into her kimono sleeves and smiled grimly.

'I know right? Sometimes I wish he doesn't go around telling people I'm his master,' Seijiro sighed, shaking his head.

'But- I don't.' Kenshin pouted, giving Seijiro a look. Yuki laughed, and sat down, very elegantly, on the wooden stoop. The young man moved to sit beside her, looking very serious in _seizan_; bowing his head, with his back perfectly upright and still. Seijiro was annoyed, but impressed, she had taught him well- he thought, grudgingly.

Kenshin looked perplexed, but his face relaxed as he too, plopped down on the stoop, 'So, is he your student?' Seijiro snorted, and poured out some sake from the earthen pot, feigning disinterest.

Yuki looked sideways at that scarred man's profile, she had that half-smile and slightly narrowed eyes that showed her quiet evaluation. 'In a manner of speaking,' she tilted her head towards the still-silent young man, right hand ruffling his thick dark hair. The youth only blushed, and bent his head forward even more, and it looked quite strange, Seijiro thought, she must have some hold over him, probably half in love with her, a woman old enough to be his youthful, but still-ageing mother.

'At least you're having fun with your students, I mean, I never had a day of rest with that imp-' Seijiro muttered. '-What? You always had so much fun at my expense, and you didn't allow me to play like the other ki-' Kenshin began hotly. Yuki hiccoughed, which sounded suspiciously like a muffled laugh. 'Aren't you glad I don't- _complain_ about you in front of others?' she smiled, gently placing a hand on the youth's knee. He muttered something unintelligible in reply.

'And I can't believe you, doing that in public. Have you no shame?' Seijiro couldn't help growling under his breath, aware that he was perfectly audible to everyone else in the room.

'Hmm? Whatever do you mean? Oh- you're jealous?' Realization dawned at last. So this was the reason Seijiro kept picking on his student, a sort of transference.

'What? NO! It's none of my business who you F- Teach.' The tall male growled, looking away.

'So much aggression towards this poor child?' She withdrew her hand from the youth's knee. 'Really, Seijiro, you must be getting on in your years-' Yuki smiled sweetly, and both Kenshin and the young man grew tense.

It was a dangerous smile and tone; a spark just passed between the two masters of the Hiten Mitsurugi. To be sure, it was enough to get both of them to their feet- and this happened so fast that neither of the pupils had registered the movement.

Her (lack of) _ki_ alarmed him, Seijiro admitted, although it would never be to her face. Or anyone else's for that manner. It threatened him that he could feel nothing from her, it was like the strange calm before a tsunami, and her composed features revealed nothing of the blazing cold rage that could tear whole armies apart once upon a time - but it was always a bad sign when her aura got this silent.

'Oh, if you want to go, let's go. I'm game, my dear senior,' she whispered, 'and this time, I promise- I won't go so easy on you.' Her stance had the appearance of laxness- yet looked oddly tense and revealed absolutely nothing about her frame of mind. This all frustrated him. Both students were now on their feet, and had forced their way between the two, praying that the impeding battle could be averted without either of them (the students) getting seriously injured.

Suddenly, both Yuki and Seijiro burst into laughter- 'Look at us, no longer young and rash but still raring to fight like there's no tomorrow,' wheezed Seijiro. 'And I can't believe these two- thinking that such tender flesh and bone could stop us from taking anything apart.' Yuki giggled, gasping for air as both students gaped at their amused teachers.

Seijiro's smiled faded. 'But seriously, what do you mean hanging around a boy like this?' gesturing to the youth.

Yuki's laughing eyes sobered, and after some thought, 'Do you… not see a resemblance?' she remarked, fondly wrapping her arms around the young man's neck.

'Well he looks a little like-' Seijiro murmured, as Kenshin cut in, 'Now that I think about it, he looks a lot like you, s_ensei_-'

'Ah. So you thought it would make me less pissed about you dating some twenty-year-old just because he reminds you of me? I'm touched.' Seiijiro fumed, a scowl forming.

Yuki and the youth looked at each other. 'Mother, I think you need to come clean.' Both Seijiro and Kenshin stared in befuddlement.

'Well of course. We can't have everyone thinking that I'm some kind of cougar who preys on young men.' She paused, and addressing Seijiro, 'He's my son, you pervert. That's the only reason I even taught him how to hold a sword.'

The youth looked the tall master in the eyes, mumbling, 'And, for the record, my name is Keiji and I'm only fifteen. I don't look that old, do I?'

'Wait. So that means-' Seijiro spluttered.

'I had him when I was 21. Mid-autumn. Do the math.' Yuki watched her senior squirm. It was pretty entertaining.

'Ah. So he's-' He said, after a few awkward seconds.

'Yours too. If she puts it that way.' Kenshin couldn't help but interject.


End file.
